guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glyph of Restoration
I removed the box, first its spelt wrong, second it shouldn't be in the page — Skuld 02:54, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Skill makes me happy in all the tingly bits. Kessel 10:20, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :The more skills they release, the more viable certain builds like a Gylph Nuker become. This would be a very nice self-heal in PvP too, considering that it's not a spell. Take that, mesmers! Bubbinska 23:16, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::Not quite so useful against mesmers... you still need to cast a spell to get the healing effect. --86.20.80.219 17:14, 23 September 2006 (CDT) I'm surprised that this skill isn't an elite. Lightblade 04:46, 23 September 2006 (CDT) I do think this might be the first glyph that is tied to an elementalist attribute. Ansi 12:14, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::Spamming this with Aura of Restoration on and tons of quick casting/recharging spells would probably make you unstobbable. Well, at least for awhile ;) >> Trace 20:38, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Now elementalists get a heal that doesn't require spam. nice. --Life Infusion 20:43, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::It heals for 84 + change (24 to 40+) which is a significant ammount if you can get off your next spell :) --Karlos 23:57, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::I finally bought this skill for my ele. By smashing Aura of Restoration right after this, I get a 145 point self heal, which is nothing to sniff about. Amazing stuff. Kessel 11:34, 17 November 2006 (CST) Here's a shocker: assuming 13 ES, if you have Aura of Resto on, use this, followed by Meteor Shower, you'll get healed for 273.5 * 25 * 2) + 90. Wow. :Actually, you get 277 health (95 + 91 + 91). I just tried it on some Stalking Nephila, poor things. --Curse You 22:50, 2 December 2006 (CST) Wow. A useful self-heal for E's. AoR is just PITA to keep up, since every other thing in NF whacks your enchants off, or hurts you because of them. Never really liked AoR anyway. Queen Schmuck 01:25, 1 February 2007 (CST) With 8 recharge, this skill provides a very nice spike. I should try it out :D--Relyk 23:27, 8 February 2007 (CST) I've update the stats. With energy storage at 16, the glyph gives 110 health, 417% energy heal, not the previous 90/350%. Alan Firehazard 17:23, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :Our ranges are 0...12. --Fyren 17:29, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Sorry, wasn't thinking. I came back this morning to change it back, but I see Fyren is on the case. Thanks. Alan Firehazard 04:12, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Hero Useage Does anyone know how hero AI treats this skill? I mean, is it smart enough to use a high energy spell after this or what? Use with Infuse Health I noticed this note was taken off... but I tested this skill with Infuse Health to lower the health lost when used, but it didn't work... the health gain from GoR is given before the health loss from Infuse Health. Can that note be readded please? SabreWolf 17:12, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Buff Might keep ele's alive slightly longer. --69.133.105.149 20:44, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :are you just adding to the talk page of everything being buffed? RT | Talk 20:45, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Just skills worth mentioning. Or one's I'm rather fond of, such as this one. --69.133.105.149 23:58, 6 February 2008 (UTC)